This invention relates to an air tempering apparatus for use in an automotive vehicle having a duct through which tempered air is directed into a passenger compartment.
In recent years, comfortable passenger compartment environment has become of prime concern and automobile manufactures have developed various types of air tempering apparatus which will create a comfortable environment in an automobile passenger compartment. In "Nissan Service Manual No. 578E", June, 1987, page 93, there is described an air tempering apparatus of the type employing a single set of a blower, an evaporator and a heater core to discharge tempered air into a front compartment portion in front of the front seats and also into a rear compartment portion in rear of the front seats. The temperature of the tempered air discharged into the front compartment portion and the temperature of the tempered air discharged into the rear compartment portion are controlled independently. Such temperature control is demanded by means of a control switch positioned in any convenient location for the driver to operate it.
When the driver is in the front compartment portion and waiting for a passenger with the air tempering apparatus being operating, he is in a comfortable environment created by the air tempering apparatus. However, the passenger just seated on a rear seat will feel an insufficient degree of cooling particularly when the sunlight is fierce. In such a case, the passenger is obliged to ask the driver to operate the control switch so as to increase the amount of the tempered air flow discharged into the rear compartment portion.